Brothers Keeper
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: A love triangle between Ben, Pope and Hal. More details inside!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fallingskies or it's characters. these are homosexual pairings so don't like don't read.  
(Contains strong language and incest of sorts)

I was never really for this love triangle between Hal, Ben and Maggie since the start...so why not switch it up a little and have it be Ben that's being fort over for a change!

iv based this around season 1 coming up to 2, and is why Ben (as you'll find out) isn't a fighter yet.

 ** _Also quick note to anyone who is a regular reader of my stories please read till the end i have something important to talk about;)_**

Other then that enjoy!

Xxx

Ben is… different.

Hal is back home for his two week Mission, and Ben is just different.

Hal can't put his finger on what it is, at first. Something about the softening of Bens sullen adolescent coltishness, the maturing of his sarcasm - something that could just be a normal part of growing up, like the broadening of his shoulders, but Hal has a hunch that it isn't.

It's only when Hal walks in on Ben changing and sees the chain of truly impressive hickeys lining his collarbones that he figures out what it is.

It's sex.

"Yo, little bro!" he exclaims, slapping Ben on the shoulder so that Ben almost stumbles, shocked and pale-faced, reaching to pull down his T-shirt, quickly. Trying to hide the hickeys? Why? "Hey, it's okay. You must have a wild girlfriend."

"Yeah, really wild.." Ben replies, grinning, but it's a tight grin, not a Ben grin.

Hal narrows his eyes.

Ben brushes past him and out the door, calling back, "You joining us for dinner, or what?"

Hal takes note of the open window, and the billowing curtains.

Something's not right here. Someone's not right. Someone that might've been in here, a couple minutes ago. Someone that isn't a typical teenage girlfriend, because a typical teenage girlfriend wouldn't be making Ben act like this, like Ben has a secret, and Ben is good at keeping secrets, he genuinely is, but Hal is even better at picking up on the blonds lies. He's the elder brother, after all. He knows everything about Ben. Everything.

He's been going back and forth from camp for the better part of two months now, and things have happened to Ben to change him in that time, and Hal doesn't know everything about this new Ben, but damn if he doesn't want to.

Xoxox

Ben is clever, so he isn't going to get caught like that a second time. Hal knows that whoever was visiting Ben isn't going to visit Ben again until everyone else in the mass is asleep, so Hal waits until after midnight.

Then, he tiptoes down the long hall to Bens room, and catches the first hint of sound - a moan, quickly stifled (with Bens own fist? The image that flashes through Hals mind is far too vivid), and then a rustle, as of clothes being shed. (Ben, his boxers sliding off of him, no, being urged off of him, with a quiet slither, with a near-whisper, leaving Ben hard and panting and - )

Hal goes back to his room. Jerks off. It's okay; he hasn't done anything to Ben, not in all these years, and he isn't going to. He's just going to find out who the other guy is - because that had been a man's groan, not a girl's, not even a boy's - he's going to find out who it is, and he's going to get rid of them.

Ben is too young for this. Hal should know. He's spent years thinking about how young Ben is.

Xoxox

It doesn't take more than a glimpse of John pope to figure out that he's the culprit.

Hal is heading down to weavers tent to see his dad when he catches sight of Ben sitting in a old jeep on the edge of camp, with a thirty-something man next to Him in the front passenger seat. The fact that he's watching Ben, as though Ben is something he needs to have, to keep, to tame, to fuck. Speaks volumes.

That's not the way anybody should be looking at Hals younger brother. Let alone a suspected ex-convict and former murderer with the eyes of a serial killer.

Ben is having sex with John Pope.

This needs to stop.

Xoxox

He corners Pope outside what looked to be like the remainders of a convenience store, because he's been following him, and Pope is, apparently, so used to being followed that he lets it happen. He's even waiting for Hal when Hal finds him, leaning up against the wall of the alley behind the store, dark eyes gleaming oddly in the darkness.

"You know," is the first thing he says to Hal.

Hal just walks right up to him, grabs him by his jacket and shoves him. "Yeah, I know your game, buddy. I know what you're up to. And you're going to keep your dirty fucking hands off my baby brother, or I'm going to have you banished out of camp for the rape of a fifteen-year-old. Hell, I still might."

"You do that," Pope says, calmly. "It won't work. Ben won't admit to it."

"I will. You think they won't listen to the leaders son?"

"You think they won't listen to masons other son?" Pope doesn't shrug off Hals grip; he simply tilts his head, studying him, nostrils flaring. "And I think you've got secrets of your own you don't want told."

"What secrets?" Hals heart is thundering.

"That you want to fuck your 'baby brother'. That when you think of him being fucked by me, you want it to be you, instead. That you think of his mouth wrapped around you, bruised and wet - "

Hal slams him against the wall.

But Pope doesn't even pause. "You don't want me to have what you can't have. It's that simple, big brother."

"It's never that simple."

"It is. The moment I tell Ben, he'll know it's the truth. That it's what you want from him. And you'll lose him. Forever."

"Why the hell would he believe you?"

"Because your desire's obvious to anyone with the eyes to see it, and Ben is absolutely smart enough to have picked up on some of it, although he's denied what he senses, because he's a good brother. Because he wants you in his life. He wants you around."

"Don't you dare act like he needs protecting from me when it's you he needs protection from. I haven't touched him. Haven't - "

"Pressed a kiss to his mouth? Even when he was sleeping?"

Hal rears back. "You - "

"I've been keeping watch, too, Hal. You think you know what I'm doing; remember that I know the same of you." Now, Pope pushes off Hals hands - too easily, with too much strength - and steps away from the wall. "Watch yourself, Mason. And keep out of my business. If you do, I'll keep out of yours."

"Ben isn't your business. Ben isn't your anything."

"He's mine," Pope growls, "not yours."

"You're a fucking lunatic," Hal calls after him.

But then, Popes gone, and Hal is left standing there, his pulse beating loudly in his ears, like a man that just escaped a firing squad.

Xoxox

Hal confronts Ben about it on the weekend he's free. Just tells Ben they need to talk, and watches Bens face shut down, just that fast.

So Ben knows what this is about, then.

Ben always was the quick one, the perceptive one. But Ben is making a huge mistake, letting a monster like Pope into his life, and Hal has to make him see that. He has to, for his brother's sake, so he sits opposite Ben on the edge of Bens bed and holds Bens wrist in his hand, slender but strong, and runs a soothing thumb over the jut of it, again and again.

"It's not your mistake," Hal tells him, when Ben has been silent too long. Ben isn't meant to be silent. "He's the older one. He should know better. Maybe, if you wait, and try to date again when you're older - "

"And then what?" Ben looks up at him, his green eyes looked like swimming pools of light, unfathomable and deep. "Will you approve of him then, Hal? Is that really what this is about?"

Hal freezes. "Listen," he says. "Whatever that liar - whatever Pope told you about me, it's not true. Okay?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything," says Ben, rolling his eyes. "Jesus. You're both so - " He huffs, leans forward, and kisses Hal. On the mouth. Gently. So gently -

Hal quakes -

And Ben sits back, an expression close to pity on his face. "You're terrified, aren't you? But relax. It's not your mistake. Maybe, if you wait, and try again when I'm no longer your brother - oh, wait. Desire doesn't work that way, does it?"

Ben is crueller than he imagined. Sharper. What has Pope done to the boy -

Bens mouth is so soft -

And he's kissing it again, thumb still stroking over Bens wrist even as he lets his tongue stroke Bens, as he feels himself grow flame-hot, insane, the heat eating away at his logic, the mossy slickness of Bens mouth something impossible to him, something sweet, driving him out of himself, driving him mad -

Ben gasps, pushing Hal away, finally, and Hal lets himself be pushed, for all that he wants to push back, wants to push Ben onto his own bed and tongue-fuck his mouth, drag Bens T-shirt up to bare his lightly muscled stomach and bite him there, just under Bens navel, and then work his way up until he's licking those nipples, those stiff little nipples, with the moles under the one on the right that look like spatters of ink - "Pope and me, not - not you and me. Hal. Are you listening?"

Then, Hal notices it. Ben is shaking. Has he -

Has he frightened Ben -

No, Ben started this -

Ben is fifteen and dating a fucking madman -

With a brother for a madman -

Fuck. Fuck.

"I'm listening," he says, hoarsely, because Ben knows it, now, knew it before, but realises it, now, and there's nothing to be done about it, nothing he can do to take it back, and he perversely does not want to, even if it hurts Ben to know how much Hal wants him, how much he - "I'm. I'm listening."

"Good." Ben takes a shaky breath. "You can't - you can't stop. Wanting me. You can't just switch it off, even when you know you should - no, listen - and I can't, either. I can't stop wanting Pope. And I don't plan to. And you're not going to tell dad, Ann or anyone about it, or next time, I'll climb into your bed at night and let you do to me what you want to do."

Hal blinks. "Are you - "

" - threatening you with the thing you want? That's the most frightening thing, though, isn't it? For you. For - for the both of us."

The both of them. "How long have you known?"

"Always." Ben hitches a shoulder, looks away. "Almost always. Even when you were dating that girl - Lisa - "

"You kept saying you couldn't believe I was dating a girl with a name from the Simpsons."

"I was jealous."

Jea - "Jealous?" Hal asks, numb.

"Yeah. I - I liked you back, I think? In that way. But we couldn't - and then you kept going away on missions, you were dating, you were living your own life - "

"I thought about you every day - "

"And Pope was here, and after he stopped calling me a razorback we actually just started talking, we clicked, and then we fell in love, and - "

"It's not love." Hal can't believe he could've had Ben, before. Could have broken him, for life, but could've had him - "What he's doing to you, it's not love."

"And what you want to do to me is?"

Hal falls silent.

"Leave us alone, big brother. We'll be okay. All of us. I'll be okay. Pope will be okay. You'll be okay. Just. Give us time, please?"

"Do you need me to... go?" Hal swallows, and it's his turn to look away.

"You don't have to - "

"I have to," and Hal glances up again, because he can't not look at Ben, at how beautiful Ben is, at how close Hal comes to fucking him, every time, how immeasurably close he is, right now. "I have to, Ben. I can't - " he clears his throat - "I can't stay here."

Ben just looks at him. And then, dully, he says: "Yeah."

"We'll be okay. You said so."

"Yeah."

And then, Hal tips Bens chin up and kisses him on the forehead, softly, like a brother should. "He'd better treat you right, Ben," he says, feeling an ache and a wrench inside him, as though he's being torn open, but pulling away, nonetheless.

"Oh, he will, all right. Or you'll come after him with your gun."

"So will dad, when you do tell him."

"I'll tell him when I'm older."

"Good choice."

"I know. Otherwise, I'll have a dead boyfriend on my hands."

"I still feel like killing him, you know."

"You won't."

"I won't."

"For me."

"For you." Hal ruffles a hand through Bens hair, like he used to when Ben was five, and stands. "I. I guess I'll go, then."

"Good luck," Ben says, when Hal is at the door.

"You, too."

And Hal closes the door behind him. It feels like he's locking something away, in there, leaving it behind with Ben. Like he'll walk with that hollowness within him, for the rest of his life.

The next day, he packs his bags and leaves. Tells his dad and weaver he has to go back to his group early because they need the extra backup. Hugs Matt then Ben, as he should. And then backs away.

He's a good elder brother. He's the brother dad always thought he was. That Ben always needed him to be.

He's -

He's his brother's keeper.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Xoxoxo

Thankyou for reading!, sorry this next bit is kinda long but stick with me, what im about to say is sort of important-ish to anyone who is a regular reader of my stories ;P

Firstly I would like to say Hello and thankyou to 'DemonAngelSora1678' I am very pleased to hear you like my works, and am great-full for your support:) I have taken everything you have spoken about on bored also.  
I do understand where you are coming from about the hole dominant Ben and in the future I will be mixing things up a little, as I have started doing pairing Ben off with other characters on the show and not just sticking to Ben/jimmy even though those two are my OTP.  
Also I very much agree about why no one else has written up more Ben and pope just because the potential like you said has always been their but no one has seen it. I was very hesitant to post mine but I'm glad to see people and yourself like the pairing; don't worry their will be plenty more of those two to come:)

And thankyou Jean for you feedback, and yes i will surely be doing your request very soon:)

In case others read this I would just like to say my reasoning for putting Ben nine times out of ten as a dom character in my fics (normally with jimmy) is that I purely feel that him as a character on the show has become such a strong somewhat confident person and grown out of his shell a lot more and the fact his spikes make him so inhumanly strong that putting him as a submissive character just seems a little odd to me. So now that's just how I see him being in a relationship, opposed to him being his shy geeky old self. But I do defiantly see the appeal towards sub Ben and has now got me thinking of many ways I can write him as the sub parent so be on the look out for that!

 _(Also let's be real Ben mason will always be a geek)_ ;)

I have never really gotten reviews about how other people may want to see his character, or others act (until now) which is why iv never really seen a reason to change things up, which is also why I do like to urge people to review if they do like my work and see how maybe they would like a character to act so it gives me ideas for future fics.

So don't be shy I'm always up for criticism ( **as long as your not rude** ) I'm a very easygoing gal;)

As iv said before I do take prompts so if you want to see Ben paired with anyone else on the show let me know and I'll see what I can do!  
I normally like to have Ben in a homosexual pairing just because, well for one Ben/jimmy is my OTP but secondly just because I see ben being with male character more appealing in my eyes but that's just my preference.  
And let's be honest Ben being gay is just a big YES! it's just so right x)

But being serious the prompts don't have to slash they can be anything!

P.s I do always like to write multiple fics at a time and then post them all at once weather that be three or even five at a time, just because I like to give people more to read at once...ideas will pop into my head and then disappear a second later so I like to get them written up asap:) so if I disappear for a while don't panic I'm just writing away!

So yeah sorry to drag on, I hope this has cleared a little up about myself and that everyone continues to read and enjoy my fics. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Eeeeekk okay thanks for reading, please review means a lot!

Until next time, peace.


End file.
